Tragedy
by kikizooom
Summary: Marinette and Adrien were just two normal kids when they both experience horrible tragedy's in their life which eventually give them powers!
1. Chapter 1

**Tragedy **

Chapter 1

Marinette's Origin

Marinette was 9 living in China, she was having a sleep over with some friends. "we should play hide and seek in the woods!" one of the girls says.

"hide and seek? What are we 5?" Another girl says.

"guy I think it's a bad idea it's dark and I think a storm is coming" Marinette says. She wasn't as brave as her friends.

"come on Marinette don't be a baby" The girls run outside and into the woods. Marinette felt the need to protect her friend's so she ran after them hoping to stop them and convince them to come inside.

Marinette follows them into the woods. "guys?" Marinette felt nervous then she heard laughing. "hello?" Then she sees her friends. "there you are" Marinette smiles. The girls giggle and push Marinette over into the dirt. The rain started pouring. Marinette starts to cry. "why?"

"you really thought we were friends?" The girls laugh then drag Marinette. Marinette starts screaming in fear. The girls throw Marinette into a wired off place. The fence was to tall to climb and there was a lot of weird wire boxes. The girls lock the gate then run off laughing. Marinette cries. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME"

She sat there for hours in the pouring rain. She starts coughing and sneezing, she was catching a cold. She starts shaking as it was freezing.

Lightning and thunder started happening and it scared Marinette even more. Marinette was laying on the ground near a power box when suddenly lightning stuck the power box, it scared her as it sparks. Marinette moves away crying. She stands there shaking from the cold rain then suddenly lightning strikes Marinette. She screams in pain then falls to the ground. Marinette lays there in pain.

In the morning. Marinette was still laying there unconscious when finally, her parents found her. They tried picking Marinette up but she just electrocuted anyone that touched her. They eventually got someone to take her to the hospital.

10 months later Marinette woke up. Marinette stands up feeling perfectly fine. She decides to see what time it is. She sees a clock and decides to check the time. When she touches the clock, it explodes and she gasps then backs away. She looks at her hands and electricity was coming out of them. She screams.

Adrien's Origin

Adrien was 10 living in Paris, he was asleep in his bed when he heard screaming downstairs, he knew it was his parents, they did this every night. Later that night he smells smoke. He runs downstairs to investigate, and he sees his father lighting the place on fire. "Father?" He looks at his father sadly, but his father runs out of the house and locks the door. Adrien starts coughing and tries to open the door but it wouldn't open. "MOTHER?!" He runs upstairs to her bed room. "Mother?" He walks up to the bed and shakes his mother's body then he sees the knife in her stomach. "MOTHER!" He cries holding his mother's dead body. "we will be together soon" Adrien cries holding his mother close. The whole house burned down with Adrien and his mother's body inside.

Couple hours later. Adrien gasps and wakes up. He stands up and looks around seeing his burned down house. He was shaking in fear then he started shooting fire out of his hands. He cries and runs off into the woods near his house where he accidently started a bush fire. Fire engines arrive to put out the fire when they see a passed out boy. Adrien woke up in the hospital then Adrien told the cops everything that happened.

His father went to court but since there was no evidence he was known as innocent. Couple months later Adrien hunted his father down and slowly burned his father to death. He wanted his father to feel the pain he felt that day. Since that day he lived with his 20 year old half brother from his fathers side, Felix. Adrien would never forget that horrible day.

Present day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They are both 16 now. Adrien was walking to school when someone runs into him. They both fall to the ground. "I'm so sorry I'm so clumsy." He hears the girl say. He looks up and sees a girl with blue hair. They both stand up. "I'm Marinette and I'm so late" She runs off. Adrien laughs softly thinking she was a weird girl. Adrien heads to class and sits next to his best friend Nino. Not long later a blue haired girl walks in.

"class we have a new student her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she's from China please take a seat next to Alya" Alya puts her hand up and Marinette sits down.

"h-hi" Marinette smiles.

"hey I'm Alya it's nice to meet you Marinette" Alya smiles. Adrien and Nino turn to look at Marinette.

"Hey" Adrien smiles. "I'm Adrien this is Nino" Marinette smiles.

"I am really sorry for bumping into you earlier" Marinette says.

"hey it's fine really" Adrien smiles.

After school. Alya runs up to Marinette. "MARINETTE" Marinette turns to look at Alya. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party tonight?" Alya smiles.

"I'm not really the party type sorry" Marinette sighs.

"come on please" Alya smiles

"UGH FINE" Marinette giggles.

The four of them head to the party. They hanged out then Chloe and Sabrina head over. "hey losers" Chloe then looks at Adrien "hey adrikins"

"get lost Chloe" Alya rolls her eyes.

"who's the newbie?" Chloe looks at Marinette

"I'm Marinette" Marinette smiles. Chloe pretends to trip and spills her drink of Marinette

"oops" Chloe smirks. Marinette tears up then runs off.

"that wasn't very nice Chloe" Adrien yells at her then he goes to check on Marinette. Marinette sits in the alley behind the place crying.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone" Her body sends off sparks a bit. "calm down Marinette you don't want to explode again" Breathes in and out to calm down then she sees Adrien. She wipes her tears away.

"I'm sorry about her, she's not very nice" Adrien sits next to Marinette. Marinette sighs.

"no way really I couldn't tell" They both laugh then Adrien smiles. "thx for checking on me I feel better now" They hug then move away.

"I forgot you were covered in sticky drink" They laugh again. "want to go back to the party?"

"I'm just going to go home" Marinette heads home. Marinette arrives home then lays in her bed "what a rough day" she sighs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Couple weeks have gone by and the four of them became good friends especially Marinette and Adrien. They began to hang out together more, Marinette started developing a crush on Adrien, but Marinette thought she wasn't good enough. She begins to stutter around Adrien which was annoying. Nino and Alya knew about the crush but Adrien was too dumb to see it.

While in the classroom Chloe comes up from behind Marinette and pushes her over "oops" Chloe laughs then walks off. Marinette was on all fours, she started getting bad memories when she was nine and when the mean girls pushed her in the dirt. Marinette wipes away her tears then stands up. Adrien walks up to Marinette.

"hey Marinette, want to go to my place and play some games?" Adrien smiles. Marinette nods.

"I would love to"

After school.

Adrien and Marinette head to Adrien's place. "I'm home alone my brother is always working so…" Adrien smiles.

"o-ok" Marinette blushes. Adrien and Marinette sit in Adrien's room. Adrien sets up the game then Marinette asks. "what happened to your parents? Uh like you don't have to say anything if you don't want to"

"it's fine I'm over it" Adrien sighs. "my father stabbed my mom then burned the house down to cover his tracks, he was never seen or heard again"

"oh god that's horrible I am so sorry Adrien" Marinette looks at him sadly. Adrien smiles

"it's fine Mari… really" They smile at each other. Marinette rests her hand on his to comfort him but then a weird glow came from their hands. They stared at their hands then quickly pulls them away. "what was that?!" Adrien was confused

"I have no clue" Marinette looks at her hands then she stands up. "I need to go" She runs out.

"MARI WAIT!" She was already gone. Adrien sighs "what just happened?"

Marinette sat on her bed in her house and sighed. "what just happened?" Marinette kept thinking about that moment all night, it really bothered her.

Next Day at school Marinette ignored Adrien, yesterday freaked her out badly. After a couple days of Marinette avoiding Adrien, Adrien finally walked up to Marinette. "we should talk about that day…"

"what's there to talk about?" Marinette sighs.

"when our hands touched it like glowed, I felt this weird connection." He looks at her sadly.

"I wish I knew what was wrong with me" She sighs.

"What are you talking about?" Adrien was confused

"can you keep a secret?" Marinette asks. Adrien nods. Marinette sighs and drags Adrien to the back of the school.

"so what's the secret?" Adrien asks. Marinette shoots electricity out of her hand.

"I have powers…" Marinette sighs looking down.

"hey, there is nothing to be sad about" Adrien summons a fire ball in his hand. "I'm just like you" They both smile. "maybe this is why our hands glowed when we touched?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Since finding out about each other, Adrien and Marinette became closer.

At school they sticked together, they became real close best friends, inseparable.

After school Adrien and Marinette were walking down the street when they see a girl getting robbed. Adrien and Marinette run after the robber and they use their powers to take him down. After giving back the girls bag, they head to Adriens place and started talking. Adrien paces back and forth then smiles. "what if we become superheroes?" He looks at Marinette.

"I don't know… we don't know how to fight?"

"who cares we have super powers" Adrien smiles. "and you can do the outfits because your so good at designing." Marinette sighs.

"but what if something happens?"

"I will protect you trust me" Adrien conforts her.

Later Marinette heads home and starts on the outfits. She starts with sketching the outfits. Hours go by and she falls asleep.

She wakes up the next day with papers stuck to her face. She groans. "I so didn't sleep" She heads to school.

Marinette sits next to Alya and lays her head on the table. "are you ok girl?" Alya looked worried.

"didn't sleep" Marinette yawns.

"damnit girl you need a better sleeping schedule" Alya sighs

"I know I know" Marinette then falls asleep in class.

A couple hours later Marinette wakes up and she was alone in the classroom. The teacher stands there upset "detention" Mrs Bustier says then walks off.

Marinette sat in detention depressed and tired. She was trying to stay awake then she hears a soft knocking sound behind her. She turns around and sees Adrien. Marinette looks at Adrien confused then she saw him smirk. He melts the window with his powers and while the teacher was detracted, Marinette snuck out of the classroom.

Adrien and Marinette run down the street laughing. "I can't believe you snuck me out" Marinette giggles.

"well I couldn't let my princess trapped in there" Adrien smiles. Marinette hugs Adrien.

"I will be in so much trouble tomorrow" Marinette giggles. They race to an alley and sat there hanging out till the sun went down. Adrien and Marinette both went to their homes. Marinette sat at her desk and continues to sketch the outfits.

After hours she finally finished the sketches and begins to sew.

Couple weeks go by and she finally finished the outfits. She grabs the outfits and heads over to Adrien's place. She throws Adrien's outfit over to him. "All done" Marinette smiles.

"this looks amazing Mari" Adrien smiles. They both get dressed then show each other the outfits. "well you look purrrfect princess"

"thx kitty." She giggles

"I shall be known as Chat Noir" Adrien smirks

"and I will be Ladybug" Marinette smiles.

"yep so original" They laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marinette and Adrien went to school, even though Marinette and Adrien were close friends she still kept stuttering in front of him.

They were at school for a couple hours when suddenly and explosion happens outside. The whole class rushes to the window and they saw a burning building. Marinette and Adrien look at each other then rush off to the bathroom. "our first rescue" Adrien says feeling excited. Marinette sighs

"Adrien, we need to get dressed quickly or lives will be lost."

They get changed then rush to the building. The head inside and both start coughing. "Ok Chat Noir you take downstairs I'll take upstairs make sure everyone is out." Ladybug rushes upstairs. Ladybug and Chat Noir start taking people out of the building, when they think they got everyone Ladybug hears a cry for help. Ladybug rushes back inside then the exit becomes blocked before Chat can rush after her. He would use his powers, but his powers would make it worse. He stood there worried.

Ladybug follows the sound of the cries. She finally sees a little girl in one of the bedrooms upstairs hiding in the corner. Ladybug slowly walks to the girl. "come on we need to go" the little girl keeps crying, she was frozen in fear. Ladybug picks her up into her arms and carries her but then the floor breaks under them. Ladybug trips and the girl starts falling down the many floors. Ladybug gasps and without thinking jumps after the girl, wraps her body around the girl so when they fall the pressure would hit Ladybug not the girl.

Darkness, there was just darkness. Marinette heard sirens and then the sound of Adrien's voice then everything went quiet.

Couple hours later Marinette wakes up feeling out of it. She looks around and sees that she is in Adrien's room. "what happened?" Marinette groans, her head still hurt. Adrien walks in then smiles.

"I'm so glad you are ok."

"what happened?" Marinette felt confused.

"you went to save a little girl then you both fell, you would have died if you were a normal girl and I didn't want people to find out about you so I rushed you away." Adrien smiles holding Marinette's hand. "I'm glad you're ok"

"is the little girl ok?" Marinette was worried.

"yes she is fine a couple bruises but nothing that won't heal." They both smile then Marinette kisses Adrien on the lips, Adrien kisses back then looks at Marinette in surprise.

"sorry" Marinette looks down blushing and feeling shy.

"it's fine… I kind of liked it" Adrien blushes and smiles. Marinette's heart went fast once she heard those words come out of his mouth, she wasn't sure if she was going to faint or throw up.

The next day at school everyone was talking about the superheroes. Alya came running up to Marinette. "did you see the superheroes?" Alya shows Marinette a video then Marinette smiles.

"they seem so cool"

"I KNOW RIGHT! I even started a blog on the cool hero" Alya smiles "I wonder what they are called especially the Ladybug one"

"why not be called Ladybug then?" Marinette smirks then Alya gasps.

"perfect and my blog will be the ladyblog ugh you are a genius Marinette" Alya runs off smiling. Marinette rolls her eyes then walks over to Adrien.

"hey cutie" Adrien smirks.

"h-hi" Marinette blushes. Adrien kisses Marinette then they walk to class. Chloe saw them kiss and gets angry.

"how dare that loser take my adrikins I will make her life a living hell!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next couple days Chloe stalked Marinette and Adrien because Chloe is creepy. Chloe needed to win the heart of Adrien, nothing was going to stop her.

Chloe sat at home thinking how to get rid of Marinette for good then she knew exactly what to do.

The next day after school, Marinette and Adrien said goodbye to each other then both walked back to their own homes. Marinette was suddenly pulled into an alley by some guys that were hired by Chloe. The guys put a bag over Marinette's head, Marinette squeals then the guys inject her so she will fall asleep. Everything went to quick for Marinette she didn't even have time to use her powers.

Many hours later Marinette wakes up. She takes the bag off her head then looks around, it was pitch dark. "hello?" that's when she noticed she was trapped in a small room. Marinette starts banging on the door crying. "hello?!" She tried using her powers, but the door wasn't breaking. "what is this door made of?!"

Couple days later Marinette was reported missing. Adrien became very depressed and worried, but he also knew that Marinette could take care of herself easily, he just hoped she was safe.

More days go by and Chloe hasn't stopped bugging Adrien. "hey adrikins" Chloe runs over.

"yea hi" Adrien sighs and walks off sadly, he couldn't stop thinking about Marinette she could be dead, and he wouldn't know.

Every night Adrien would become Chat Noir and would search the city for Marinette but he never had any luck.

Marinette was still locked in the dark room, sometimes food was slipped under the door, but she wasn't hungry, she missed Adrien so much.

One day Marinette heard talking from the other side of the door, she could sense the electricity in the person phone, this was the moment she could exscape. Marinette slips her hand under the door and zaps the phone the person is holding. The person gets electrocuted then falls over and the phone falls near the door. Marinette grabs the phone. "good still works." She rings Adrien.

Adrien sat at home feeling worried when suddenly his phone rings. He picks up. "hello?" He heard a lot of deep breathing. "hello?"

"A-Adrien I'm scared" Marinette cries.

"Mari oh my god, where are you? I have been so worried."

"I don't know, I'm locked in a small room somewhere please help"

"of course I will" Adrien starts tracking the number, gets dressed into his Chat Noir suit then heads off.

Many hours later he arrives at an abandoned building far from the city. He rushes inside and sees no one. "Mari?" He looks around then hears banging. He walks up to the door of a small storage room. "Mari are you in there?" Marinette hears Chat and smiles.

"so glad to hear your voice Adrien" Marinette giggles

"move back" Adrien makes a fire ball. Marinette goes as far back as possible then Adrien shots a fire ball at the door making the door break then fall over. Marinette runs to Adrien and wraps her arms around him.

"thank god you found me I was so scared" Marinette begins to cry.

"I thought you were dead you have been missing for weeks" Adrien holds her close.

"we better go before someone comes back" As she says that they hear someone close. "quick hide" they both hide. Chat looks around to see who is there and he sees Chloe.

"it's Chloe" Chat Noir says with a pissed off look.

"I knew she was jealous of our relationship!" Marinette rolls her eyes. Chloe finally left. Chat picks Marinette up then they return to Adrien's home.

Marinette laid on Adrien's bed feeling weak. She barely ate while being kidnapped. Adrien brings Marinette food. "I can't believe Chloe did this" Adrien felt so angry and disappointed at Chloe.

"I'm just glad I'm safe now" Marinette eats some food.

Chloe sat in her room looking at recorded footage and sees Marinette using her powers. "I got you now freak"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Marinette and Adrien go to school then suddenly Chloe walks up to them. "Adrikins can I talk to you?" Chloe smiles.

"no Chloe I don't" Adrien wraps an arm around Marinette. Chloe sighs.

"please" smiles.

"fine!" Chloe and Adrien walk off somewhere private. "what is it?" Chloe shows footage.

"I know your girlfriends secret." Adrien gulps.

"are you going to black mail me?" Adrien crosses his arms. Chloe giggles.

"of course I am I want you to break up with Marinette and date me or I will release this to the world and the government will have to put her down and don't bother getting my phone I have copies" Chloe smirks. "so, what is it going to be?" Adrien looks back at Marinette and sighs.

"fine Chloe you win" Adrien walks back to Marinette. "Mari, we need to talk…"

"what is it?" Marinette smiles.

"we need to break up… and I don't want to be your friend anymore…" Adrien sighs and walks off. Marinette tears up

"what just happened?" Marinette sees Chloe in the distance smirking, she knew Chloe did something.

Couple days later Marinette starts seeing Adrien and Chloe dating she knows Chloe was probably blackmailing him, but it still hurt seeing them together.

Marinette had to patrol with Adrien tonight, but she just felt to sick in the heart to even get out of her bed, her heart was broken.

The next week goes by very quickly, no one saw Marinette or Ladybug through that week, Alya tried to visit Marinette but she wouldn't open the door for anyone not even her parents.

Adrien noticed she wasn't turning up to school or patrol and he became worried for her. He would try to get away from Chloe, but she was everywhere! He was doing this for Marinette he didn't want to hurt her.

Finally, Marinette started turning up to school but she seemed colder hearted then she usually was. Marinette started being by herself more and wouldn't talk much, did he really hurt her that badly?

Ladybug saw Chat sitting on a roof and sighed keeping her distance. Chat looks to his left to see Ladybug. He walks over. "Mari?" Chat felt awful for what he has done.

"don't call me that it's Ladybug to you" She didn't look at him she just kept looking out for crime.

"please can we talk?" Chat sighs.

"there is nothing to talk about" she swings away. Chat sat down and just cried, he never wanted to hurt her.

Marinette went to hang out at the movies with Alya, but little did Marinette know, Adrien and Chloe were there too.

Alya and Marinette sat down in the cinemas then they saw Chloe and Adrien sit in front. Marinette kept her eyes on them feeling jealous. Chloe sees that Marinette is staring so she kisses Adrien in front of Marinette, Marinette feels her heart break and runs out of the cinemas. She could barely breathe; she was still deeply in love with him and it hurt. She sat in the lobby sadly when an old man walks up to Marinette. "I know what you need" The old man gives Marinette a bottle of liquid. Marinette looks at the bottle.

"what is it?" she looks to where the man was, but he was gone. She looks around then back at the bottle. She shrugs not caring anymore and drinks it. "hmm I don't feel any different." She texts Alya saying she doesn't feel good then walks home.

Next Day comes around and Marinette wakes up feeling amazing. Marinette heads to class and sits next to Alya. "Hey Alya."

"you look happy today are you over Adrien?"

"why would I be into Adrien" Marinette giggles. Adrien and Chloe walk in and Chloe makes sure to kiss Adrien in front of Marinette, but Marinette didn't care.

Later that day they got a report of a crime so both Ladybug and Chat Noir went to help. After helping they sat down. "you look happy today" Chat smiles

"of course I am it's a beautiful day and I'm with my best friend" Ladybug smiles back.

"so, you aren't mad about me about Chloe" Chat gulps not sure if it's good to bring it up.

"why would I be mad? You're my best friend and whoever you date I'm fine with"

"so… you are over our break up?" Chat questioned her.

"break up? What break up? Were we together?" Ladybug laughs "you're just a friend silly" Chat felt confused and surprised… he knew something was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8 (The End)

Chapter 8

Next couple days Adrien stalks Marinette, he knew something was wrong he loved seeing her happy, but it wasn't her and she didn't even remember dating.

Chloe walks up to Adrien. "hey babe" Chloe smiles. Adrien sighs and says "yea hi" he walks off feeling sad. He observed Marinette all day.

Late at night Chat Noir and Ladybug were patrolling when Ladybug asked, "Adrien why have you been staring at me all day?"

"okay there is something wrong with you Marinette? What happened to you at the movies? You saw Chloe and I and at the movies and you ran off." Ladybug thinks hard.

"I uh um I don't know" Ladybug felt confused.

"what happened to you Mari?" Chat was concerned.

"I uh have to go" Ladybug swings away. Chat watches her swing away.

Ladybug arrives home then lays in her bed thinking, she didn't know what was happening and why her memory felt very fuzzy, but she hopes to get to the bottom of this.

Next day Adrien went up to Chloe thinking that Chloe had something to do with this. "Chloe what did you do to Marinette?!"

"nothing why do you ask bae?" Chloe tries to kiss Adrien, but he pulls away.

"stop it okay Chloe!"

"don't talk to me like that!" Chloe starts becoming angry "you know what fine leave then" Chloe storms off. Adrien stood there confused.

The next day disaster hit. Adrien and Marinette decide to walk to school together. When they entered the school everyone stared at them, then guys with black suits came running up to Marinette and Adrien, Marinette questioned "what's going on?" then the guys in the suits grabbed Marinette and Adrien. Marinette starts screaming in fear and electrocutes the men then she grabs Adrien's hand and runs off.

They finally lose the men and Marinette starts crying. "how did they find out?!"

"Chloe must have released the video…" Adrien sighs.

"VIDEO WHAT VIDEO?!" Marinette's face turns red

"Chloe got footage of you using your powers I should have told you"

"YES, YOU SHOULD HAVE I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING" Marinette paces back and forth freaking out.

"Marinette calm down" He pulls her into a hug "It will be fine" Marinette cries into his shoulder.

"I'm scared"

"I know Mari, I know."

Couple days later. Marinette and Adrien have been hiding and living on the streets, they couldn't trust anyone but each other and the FBI have been searching all over Paris for them there were even wanted posters everywhere. Marinette started wearing a black wig and sunglasses whereas Adrien wore a brown wig and brown contacts.

As the days went by it became hard to find food and they began to smell.

"I can't do this anymore we can't hide forever" Marinette sighs sadly

"I know Mari but what should we do?"

"give up?" Marinette says softly.

"we are not going to give up Mari we can do this we aren't a threat?"

"they attack what they don't understand" Marinette wipes away her tears.

"come on Marinette, lets get some food" Adrien helps Marinette up.

They wonder the streets then found some food in the trash.

Later Marinette became cold, so they cuddled close. Marinette smiles softly then kisses Adrien. While they kiss, they hear someone coming close to them. They look and see an agent. "we found them" the agent reports.

"RUN!" Marinette yells then they both run off one of the agents grab Adrien. Marinette looks back at them. "ADRIEN!" She squeals.

"KEEP RUNNING!" Adrien looks at her sadly. Marinette tears up then runs off. They take Adrien to a cell that's fire resistant so he can't burn through.

Marinette loses them then stops to catch her breath. "H-his gone" Marinette cries "what am I going to do?" She falls to the ground freaking out "why did we have to get this stupid curse!" Marinette stands up feeling angry "I'm done being the nice guy" Marinette runs off to find Adrien.

She finds out where they hid him. She sneaks in. She sees Adrien and goes up to him without anyone seeing. "Mari get out of here" Adrien whispers.

"no" she electrocutes the door lock, so it opens. Alarms go off and agents start rushing into the room to stop them but Marinette snaps. "ENOUGH!" She electrocutes and kills everyone in the room besides Adrien. Adrien looks at Marinette with fear in his eyes.

"H-how could you kill them Marinette?!" Adrien tears up.

"they were going to hurt us now let's go" they both leave the place. Marinette went to kiss him, but he moves away. "what's wrong?"

"I can't keep doing this Mari, I think we should go our separate ways, stay in hiding. Adrien starts walking away.

"NO WAIT!" Marinette cries but Adrien was already gone.

Marinette and Adrien both left Paris to hide.


End file.
